


Or How Lonely They All Seem Without You

by Theaterdragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bucky Saves Steve, F/M, Jewish Maximoff Family, M/M, Multi, Muslim Character, Mutual Pining, New form of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, Sassy Sam Wilson, Slow Burn, The Carters are their own people, Time Travel, Warning:vulnerability, badass peggy and sharron carter, natasha is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaterdragon/pseuds/Theaterdragon
Summary: Everyone was shocked at Steve's disappearance into the past, but never pressed his older self further when he said that everything was fine. Unfortunately for Steve, the real Steve, that statement is far from reality, when he's abducted in 1960 by a race of time travelling Aliens called the Ussaas for his Super Soldier Serum. Fortunately, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Sharron have nothing better to do than save his America's Ass from being killed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Original Character/Original Character, Peggy Carter/Her Husband, Sam Wilson/original nonbinary character, regular MCU pairings
Kudos: 7





	1. The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first I want to thank @daniellesilverstone and @coalstellation for inspiring and pushing me to write this, but two things first.  
> 1.This is my first time publishing my work, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism  
> 2\. I am only familiar with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so that is what I am basing most of this off of.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy and updates should be by every Friday at the latest. Fix it fic for Falcon and the Winter Soldier before Marvel/Disney can mess it up.

Steve knew he shouldn't have done it. He also knew that he shouldn't have left without talking to anyone. He should have at least told Buck- he deserved to know. Maybe Steve was a coward after all... maybe in the end, Tony was right about him. Tony was a direct example of all his failures, those he couldn't save. Some "hero" he was. Hell, he couldn't even tell two people that he loved them before it was too late. But now thanks to Scott, he could fix one of his mistakes. He would get that last dance with Peggy.

_August 11, 1960 12:00 p.m. 5 minutes after Tony Stark and Steve Rogers departed Camp Lehigh with the space stone._

Steve apperated into a broom closet of Camp Lehigh's underground bunker, that was obviously too small for him, almost twisting his arm out of it's socket on impact.

"Should work on my landings next time."He muttered and squeezed himself out of the closet as inconspicuous as one possibly could in his situation.

In his defense, last time he time traveled to the camp, he noted that the closet was, 1. close to the locker room for officers/soldiers. And 2. It looked bigger than it actually was in passing. Nevertheless, Steve headed towards the locker room and grabbed the uniform he had borrowed previously and changed as fast as imaginable. With the space stone/ tesseract, Steve would definitely be arrested and questioned. Call him insane for not wanting to have to explain how it was physically possible that he was alive. It took three rights, four lefts, and an awkward elevator ride to get to the labs. And boy, when Steve says labs he means that it was so disorganized with projects, parts, paperwork, and pamphlets that it was a miracle that anybody got any work done. _Giant metal box with burn marks on the side. Giant metal- there_! As promised, there was a giant metal box with burn marks on the side, or welding marks, really who gave a damn, Steve just needed to get out of there. Opening the box, Steve gently placed the stone in it, and closed it. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stood there in peace before... getting the hell out of there, he really didn't want to be arrested. Back at the locker room he stole a shirt, pants, a belt, and some shoes before heading out by hopping the back fence. Now that the hardest part of the day was over, it was now time for the most difficult part. Talking to Peggy.

For the record, it took longer to find Peggy than it did to break into a heavily guarded military base. It was at that moment that Steve briefly contemplated his life choices and how he even got to this sad point. Maybe hanging around Tony and Bruce with all their weird tech stuff has finally damaged his ability to do normal things without pulling out a phone. What he would give for the ability to just google Peggy. It'd take a few minutes until he found her address, phone number, and workplace, instead of looking through a thick telephone book that might have her number and address. There were five, FIVE different women under the name Peggy Carter. IN ONE TOWN. IN LOUISIANA!! The third house Steve looked at was the correct Peggy's house. Thank god. Although there was one last problem... She was still at work. With a couple extra hours of nothing to do, Steve walked towards the closest park to watch children gleefully run around, playing tag, swinging on the swings. It reminded him of his own childhood with Bucky. Since the moment they met, they were practically inseparable. It was difficult growing up orphans, but they were the other's silver lining. They would run around playgrounds much like the one he was looking at, playing games and angering bullies to the point of them needing to sprint out of trouble. The old memories weren't too fond, but they always made Steve smile. Him and Bucky would always stay up way past the bedtime, huddled under blankets in the others bed, reading under a light, or talking. One night they stayed up late, around three or four in the morning reading, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ , when Steve asked a half asleep Bucky,

"Hey Buck?" He whispered while shaking his friend a little.

"hmmm... what Stevie?" He replied, not even opening his eyes.

"I...I have a question to ask you, and..." Steve paused, unsure if he should continue. "And, it might change things a bit, but I want to ask you anyways." If Steve could see Bucky's eyes, he'd probably see them rolling in a very disgruntled manner.

"Sure, what do you have to wake me up for?"

"What...what if I liked guys?.... But not just guys, girls too... but still, how would you feel about me liking guys?"

" "Meh... Stevie, I'm too tired to *snore*" Bucky was cut off by his need for sleep, and although Steve was upset that he did not get an answer right there and then, he was also relieved that he would not have to face any rejection that might have come.

The next day, Steve had asked Bucky if he had thought of what he had told him last night and Bucky asked for Steve to repeat the question, because he couldn't remember. Steve never did, afraid to risk the friendship they had. Little did Steve know that the statement Bucky made was anything but the truth.

_August 11, 1960 5:00 P.M._

The park was a genuinely nice place to relax, and Steve didn't even notice how long he had been there thinking of nothing and everything until the sky started to turn orange. Stretching as he got up, Steve took one last look around the small playground before walking towards the resident of 1. Peggy Carter. Luck seemed to be on his side, for when he got to the driveway of Peggy's house, the porch light was on, and her car was in the driveway.Breathe Steve, In-Out, In-Out. Mustering his courage, Steve marched up to the solid wood door, and knocked three times.

"JUST A MOMENT!" He heard Peggy call from somewhere inside the house, causing his smile to spread wider. A moment passed, until the door started to slowly open, revealing Peggy paying attention to the books in her hand rather than the door.

"Yes, how can I-" She threw a side glance at Steve, immediately dropping the books to throw her arms around Steve's neck in a hug, which he was more than happy to return. "STEVE, I- oh my," She pushed him away to briefly look at him, before throwing him back into a hug. "You're alive, you're here!"

He could feel tears drip onto his shoulder as Peggy silently cried for a moment, before he gently broke the hug, extended his hand and said as smoothly as possible, "Well, I had promised you that dance."

A hand that Peggy accepted.

 _August 12, 1960 7:00 A.M_.

Steve woke up expecting Peggy to be beside him, but not surprised that the bed was empty. Peggy was always an early riser, and nothing could stop her from getting up at around 5:00-6:00 in the morning. Throwing off the covers, Steve made note that the first thing he was going to do was shopping for clothes and Pajamas. Wearing the same clothes from yesterday and last night bothered Steve, it was a weird thing to be bothered about, but it probably stemmed from some sort of trauma, growing up poor and unable to afford a lot of clothes, being stuck in the ice wearing one suit for 70 years, you take your pick. The smell of coffee coming from the kitchen was enough to convince him to join the living. Stumbling downstairs, Steve saw Peggy doing some morning reading with her coffee. (She did not make any for Steve, that's his job) He came up behind her and threw his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he looked down at what she was reading. It took him at least a good three seconds to realize that what she was reading was in his handwriting. It was at that moment he knew, he f*cked up. You see, the journal went into the ice with him, and out. His biggest confidant in the 60's also became his biggest confidant in the present (or future, the concept of time is weird). Before he could retreat to the kitchen, Peggy let out a shaky breath and asked him,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Steve moved to the chair next to her and averted her gaze before answering.

"It's...complicated."

Peggy abruptly stood up before shouting, "It's complicated Steve? COMPLICATED!! You left a world that needed you," She started to angrily pace. "And you know that! That's why you aren't saying anything, because you know what you are doing is wrong!"

"Peggy, I-"

"NO!" Peggy stomped over and pointed at the journal. "I had a husband, a family, a life, that didn't involve you."

Steve once again averted her gaze.

"Go."

"Peggy-"

"Leave Steve, you're not meant to be here. I'll make sure you can get in to the base to get out, just...go."

Feeling defeated, Steve stood up, grabbed the journal, and walked towards the door. Opening it, Steve paused, looked at Peggy at told her,

"I love you."

"And I you."

With that he left and closed the front door.

_August 12, 1960 7:00 P.M._

In the cover of night, Steve snuck towards a whole in the front gate that Peggy had left. At around 5 P.M. She found him back in the park and left a folder with a plan, map, and note written inside. Part of the plan was sneaking in during a change in shifts at 7, so this was his window. BANG! Steve felt something shoot at him, shocking him so much that he fell to the floor. The last things he heard before slipping out of consciousness was.

"Alright boss, we got him."


	2. Finding a dead person... but make them not so dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I was procrastinating too much on everything, and it might be a bit shorter than usual, but these next few chapters will probably be out over the course of this week due to the fact that it is a bunch of minor plots and discovery for the big plot.

_Present day June 5, 2023. Elyria Ohio_

James was just off his rhythm today. How did he know? Well, not noticing someone is going to sucker punch you in the face until it’s too late, is a pretty good indicator. THUMP

James fell backward, almost hitting his head on the concrete pathway, knocking the wind out of him. Sam swooped down using his metallic wings, tucking himself into Steve’s old shield, or Sam’s new shield technically, and slamming into the poor man. Jame was back on his feet now and lunged towards the guy, hitting him on the head to make sure that he was unconscious and pinning him down. The man in particular was nothing too special, his weight class was probably a little bit over Jame’s, didn’t have much muscle on him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. Thankfully, it wasn’t the man they were worried about, it was the woman he disgustingly stuffed in his trunk. Operatives from S.H.I.E.L.D. were tipped off by an anonymous caller saying that the woman worked with them undercover a couple of times and worked with Fury. Speaking of the car, Sam was smuggly waltzing over there.

“Look at you losing your touch, I swear it’s just an old person thing.”

James looked up at Sam as best as he could while keeping the man pinned to the ground in case he woke up.

“If you actually ran, like you do your mouth, you might actually stay in shape for once, I swear it’s such a Wilson thing.”

Sam mockingly slapped his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. “That was a low blow Barnes and you know it.”

Turning around, Sam rached the trunk of the black SUV. In a hostage situation, they would not necessarily be reprimanded for harming any evidence, but it was highly discouraged. Sighing, Sam turned around,

“You mind looking to see if the guy’s keys are on him?”

Looking for anything on someone seemed awkward for Bucky, too personal even if it was just something as harmless as finding keys. The man was lying face down on the concrete floor, so James started with the back pockets. He found some loose change and gum wrappers. Moving over to the guy’s side, he flipped the man over and searched the shirt pockets finding nothing. In the guy’s left pant pocket was where he found some keys and a wallet. Awkwardly, James threw it towards Sam, “

Thanks for doing the man handling for me Barnes.” He smirked.

“F*ck off Wilson.”

“If I did, then things would be half as interesting.”

“And half as quiet.” Sam chuckled while testing out the different keys,

“Careful, that’s how you lose a partner.”

James snorted while opening the man’s wallet. He had returned the guy to his original position of being face down.

“Last time I checked, Steve left being partners with you, I was technically retired. And dead.”

“Excuses excuses.” Sam shook his head while trying another key.

In the wallet, there was nothing too special. Some cash, an I.D. that read Deryl Jenkins, and a Red Robbins gift card. Sam was still fiddling with the lock when the police started to arrive, and James quickly made sure to tuck the wallet back into the left front pocket, not noticing the little white card that slipped out of it. Two police officers came up to ask the standard protocol questions, name, reason for being here, statement, where he worked, whether it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. matter or not, etc. After handcuffing and hauling the man- Deryl away to a police car, James noticed the small white card. In the background he could briefly hear Sam arguing to another officer about getting the trunk open. Leaning down, James picked up the card using his robotic arm and flipped it over. His gut dropped. On the small little card, there was that symbol. The symbol he had seen and served unwillingly for over seventy years, the symbol that took everything from him. The tiny card read _Deryl Jenkins, Head of the abduction and delivery of important peoples. Hydra._ James crumpled the card and dropped it in the trash.

With police supervision, Sam was finally allowed to open the trunk. He was unable to before, because none of the keys fit. _Hope it was worth it Wilson_ James thought, remembering how uncomfortable the search made him. Raising the shield, Sam brought it down on the lock, breaking it off. Pulling at the door, Sam moved it a little, before giving up and looking at James.

“You know, some super soldier strength would come in handy riiigghhtt… about now.

James just walked towards the door, and Sam respectfully stepped aside. James put his robotic arm on the door, and ripped it open.Inside there was a woman. She was fairly attractive and had long blonde hair that was slowly fading and turning to a red color. Sam stared at the woman incredulously before barking at the officers,

“We need a chopper to D.C. hospital right now! And a phone call. Barnes, stay with her.” Before starting to walk away.

The woman looked familiar, but James couldn’t put his finger on how he knew her.

“Sam? Who is that woman?”

Sam looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the entire world.

“Barnes... that’s Natasha F*cking Romanoff. And she’s supposed to be dead.”

_Some elite D.C. hospital way above my paygrade_

James walked through the corridors with Sam, twisting and turning until they reached room B311, like the overly flirty nurse had said. Opening the door, Sam walked in prepared to enter with something probably along the lines of, _“well look who it is, the woman I just saved today!” or “Guess who? The guy who saved your ass!”_ But before he even got to say anything, and clearly exasperated Romanoff retorted,

“Go feed your own ego Wilson, I’m too busy not dying.”


	3. The little moments that give us away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't think I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I used google translate for the Russian that Nat and Bucky speak, so if you are a native speaker, I'm sorry for the pain you might endure.

_Same hospital way above my paygrade, June 10, 2023_

James and Sam gave Natasha as much space as she needed to recover, which meant for Sam, he stayed away from her for a whole week, but James on the other hand was practically always there by her request. The first day he came in with Sam to check on her, he helped the Nurse clean out the trays while Sam gently interrogated Natasha. One plate slipped and leftover food from the meal was immediately splattered all over the hospital floor.

“Блядь'' (F*ck)

James always tried to avoid speaking in Russain, too many bad memories for him, but sometimes when he was not careful it slipped out. Kind of like a piece of loose change, or a slip of paper. He helped the nurse clean up the mess and slowly lifted himself up.

“ты говоришь по-русски?(You speak Russian)” Natasha asked him from across the room, interrupting whatever Sam was asking her.

“Да, уже несколько лет.”(Yes, have for a few years) He replied looking at her.

The revelation made Natasha grin, something that shocked Sam.

“Oh so you are capable of showing an emotion other than a blank slate?”

“Он всегда такой, или я получаю особое отношение?” (Is he always like this, or am I getting special treatment?) She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ты знаешь его дольше, ты говоришь мне.” (You’ve known him for longer, you tell me.)

“технически я работал с ним. Это Стив знал его.”(Technically, I worked with him. It was _Steve_ who knew him.)

The mention of Steve sends a reaction down his spine. It was the first time he was brought up in a while. He and Sam silently agreed not to speak about it, but Natasha didn’t know. And James wasn’t looking forward to not only telling her that Steve was gone, but voicing the fact that he left. In Jame’s head, it seemed that if he didn’t _say_ Steve left for good, then James could drive over to Brooklyn, to a nice one story house, and find Steve drawing in the living room, undisturbed and happy.

“Да, я думаю, он сделал.” (Yeah, I guess he did) James replied.

They left a few hours later after Sam was finished questioning Natasha, they got a health report on her, and after she and James got close enough for him to call her Nat and her to call him Bucky. The ride home Sam was definitely pissed, but not in a mad way, but in a jokingly upset way.

“Did you guys really have to bad mouth me in a different language while I was in the same room?”

“We didn’t bad mouth you…”

“Bullsh*t.”

"Alright. We didn’t bad mouth you… that much.” James cracked a little smile and continued to drive.

Sam laughed it off then switched topics to bash James for his driving.

“Aww c’mon man, you’re going so slow, I know you _are_ elderly, but you don’t have to drive it.”

“Sam, I’m literally going 75.”

“Which is in the speed limit. WE can go faster than that.”

“Really, why?”

“C’mon, you must know that speed limits are only suggestions, right?”

“Says the man whose licence is currently suspended.”

Visiting Nat became Jame’s favorite thing to do in the day. Every afternoon from 1-3 p.m. Sam would fill out a report form for a mission or something for a court case. Even though they were a two person team, Sam definitely took all the weight and pressure when it came to the law and made sure to keep James away from it as much as possible, which James respected him for.

“Эй, несчастный, чувствую себя сегодня живым или слишком усталым?” (Hey wretch, feeling alive today, or too tired?) James asked Natasha as he walked in through the door to her room.

During the week, it became a running joke to insult a person in Russain as they walked through the door. There was no malice behind the words, but it was still hilarious to do so.

“Уверяю вас, что я чувствую себя намного лучше, чем ваш жалкий старик.” (I assure you that I'm feeling much better than your sorry ass old man.)

“Вы, очевидно, не потеряли смекалку из-за того, что через вас прокачивали все лекарства. К сожалению.” (You obviously have not lost your wit through all the meds being pumped through you. Unfortunately)

“Кажется, я никогда не теряю остроумие, он всегда возвращается ко мне. В отличие от твоей руки.” (I can never seem to lose my wit, it always comes back to me... Unlike that arm of yours.)

“Как будто ты не можешь потерять эти ужасные волосы, скажи мне. Это сделал малыш?” (Like you can't seem to lose that horrendous hair, tell me. Did a toddler do it?)

Nat snorted at the mention of her hair, which really didn’t look too bad, it just needed to be given some love.

“Как бы то ни было, а теперь позвольте мне рассказать вам о моей няне…”(Whatever, now let me tell you about my nurse…)

Before Nat could continue her probably awe inspiring story of the nurse, she was interrupted by a short brunette Nurse from the front desk. James remembered her from when he signed in. He liked her a lot more than the woman he met when he first visited Nat. This nurse was kind and had no intention of hooking up with James. It strangely made him feel safe.

“Pardon me Miss Romanoff, but..” The nurse who interrupted seemed unsure if she should continue. “Well, there is this man in the lobby and he is urgently looking for you. He seems quite distressed, but given the circumstances that lead you to be hospitalized, I came to ask you if he is allowed to see you. His name is ‘Bruce Banner’.”


	4. Oh how the plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never gonna give you up.  
> Never gonna let you down.  
> Never gonna run around.  
> And desert you.  
> Never gonna make you cry.  
> Never gonna say goodbye.  
> Never gonna tell a lie.  
> And hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know that this was the final episode of WandaVision, and that I should go easy on you guys. But I'm not.

_Really expensive hospital above my pay grade_

James only had brief encounters with the Hulk-Banner thus far, and yes, Bruce was a pleasant person to be around, but the last time they were in the same room together was after… he didn’t really want to be asked about how he was doing by Bruce. Ok. So James just bee lined it out of there as fast as he could. He let his feet carry him out of the hospital and down the busy D.C. streets. Sam was busy, so he wasn’t going home, he didn’t even know where Steve lived so no dice. As he was turning the corner, he heard his phone ping from his back pocket, and pulled it out. He noticed that Sam had switched his black phone case for a glittery blue one with _“the shield”_ on it again. Sam was annoying, he pulled multiple stunts like this, and had an ego whether or not it was theatrical. But still, something that was supposed to be a _“Since you’re my sidekick, I got you a phone case to match the part._ ”gag, made him smile.

_1 new message: Sharron Carter_

_Hey James, I don’t want to worry you, but have you had any contact with Steve for the past week? I tried contacting Sam, but he hasn’t picked up yet._

“Weird.” James whispered to himself.

Even if James hadn’t kept up with Steve, Sam and Sharron did and it was weird that Sharron, his _niece_ didn’t even know where he was. James slid his phone back into his pocket, turned around, and walked in the direction of Sharron’s apartment.

 _New S.H.I.E.L.D (Super Hero Inquisitorial,Expeditions,and Living arrangements Division) five hours before James Barnes left the D.C Hospital_

Sharron considered herself a lawful citizen. Sure, breaking into a private meeting at her job to get information didn’t help her cause, but she was a good samaritan. Everything started to go sideways when a week ago, Steve stopped calling. She should have seen it more clearly, he started to visit her less and less, the phone calls became less frequent and shorter until one day they just stopped coming. Eventually, Sharron gathered enough courage to check the private nursing home he was in (he checked himself in there, because they would keep his identity a secret if he got extremely hurt or ill), but the nurse just acted like Steve Rogers was never a patient and asked her to leave. Weird. That night Sharron broke another law to investigate. Luckily she did not need to search long before finding Steve walking down the halls at such a pace that you would think he had somewhere to be. Before she could confront him, he turned the corner and walked into the ballroom, and so Sharron followed. On one of the walls, there was a giant armour, perfect for hiding in. Steve was distracted by something in his hand, so she ran for it. Reaching the cabinet, she opened the door and stuffed herself inside and closed the door shut. Footsteps echoed through the empty room before an all to familiar voice spoke,

“Is the plan complete?”

Sharron had to put her hand to her mouth to stop her from making any noise. She had heard the man before. He left voicemails, phone calls, and created presentations that she unfortunately had to attend. This was the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Herman Delvsky. To her left she heard Steve scoff, but answer in a voice that wasn’t his,

“Thankfully yes. I created close bonds with the girl and new Cap, but not the friend. Good thing he could barely stand to look at me, much less visit. It took a while, but I gained their trust and started to ease off communication. The girl unfortunately got suspicious and came in asking questions, but one final memory alteration should be enough to convince her that good ol’ Steve Rogers just went MIA one day.”

“Very good, I’ll send a message to the lab to start creating alternate memories, but since it’s only a few, they should finish soon, and you should be clear to return by Tuesday.”

“Sounds perfect.” Not Steve replied,

“Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get in touch with my secretary to schedule a meeting with Sharron Carter Monday morning, stay out of trouble and do not abandon your post until I say it’s clear, understood?”

“Understood sir.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then. For the great leader.”

“For the great leader.”

The footsteps faded and eventually Steve left too. Sharron didn’t even notice her lip was bleeding because she was biting it so hard in an attempt to be silent. That was Thursday.

After the excursion, Sharron prepared herself for the worst. On any piece of paper she could find, she wrote down the details of that night, the fact that Steve Rogers wouldn’t leave. She recorded videos and bought a DNA and Ancestry kit online just in case. A few days later, she sent back a sample of her saliva and waited for results.

What happened Monday morning was foggy, she remembered a few details, but didn’t exactly recall the meeting she had with Delvsky. Over the course of the week, she spied and listened to anything that would tell her about what was going on. In his calendar, she found that Delvsky was holding a meeting that was classified, and to her knowledge, didn’t have any actual employee’s attending. This was what she needed to get information. Last night she got a big envelope back for her DNA and ancestry results, but she didn’t look at them. It was something for tomorrow, but today she was climbing through the vents to the conference room. She was on a “break” which bought her at least 20 minutes of time.

“Shipments to the Great Leader’s starcraft will arrive this time next week, and it is of course first come first serve,”

A map of the docking sight was presented, and Sharron of course got a picture.

“We had to change docks from last time, because we were almost caught, but thanks to the Great Leader’s great leadership, we have prevailed.”

Whilst everyone clapped, Sharron felt sick to her stomach. This whole meeting seemed like a cult. _10:25_. Sharron’s break was almost over. Sharron returned to her job and started to type away. At least four hours later, her memory started to dim again (a side effect). Sharron was concerned for Steve, she hadn’t heard from him in about two weeks. Maybe Sam knew his whereabouts. She shot him a text. 30 minutes later and no reply, she tried her luck with James.

_Hey James, I don’t want to worry you, but have you had any contact with Steve for the past week? I tried contacting Sam, but he hasn’t picked up yet._

No reply again. She’ll call them when she gets home.

_Sharron’s home that she isn’t at currently_

Ok, ok, ok. James knew breaking into someone’s apartment is illegal, BUT he knows Sharron and she’s his friend, so morally grey area. James and Sam had visited a couple of times to get drinks, paperwork, etc and it was kind of like another home for him. Sharron’s apartment was more clean, and had a cohesive design plan too. Unlike theirs. James also did know that Sharron technically wasn’t home, but he had nothing better to do and Sharron had Netflix. Flopping down onto the couch, James noticed a giant yellow envelope on the coffee table. He grabbed it, and it at least was open, so he gently started to pull the contents out. In case it was very personal info, James read the top of the page.

_Sharron Carter DNA and ancestry test results._

Ok, not that personal. James totally wasn’t reading to learn about Steve’s ancestry… definitely not. The problem was, Steve wasn’t in the ancestry results. James read it again. Nope. In place of Steve was a man named… it wasn’t important. What was important was the fact that if Sharron wasn’t related to Steve, but was still related to Peggy, what happened to Steve.

_Sharron’s home now with Sharron in it._

Sharron unlocked her front door tiredly, and entered her apartment. It had been a long day. What she did not expect was for it to become even longer with one James Buchanen Barnes shoving her into her closed door and asking her,

“Why the hell is Steve not your relative?!”

“What?” Sharron replied confused. James let her down and replied,

“You didn’t look at the papers?”

Sharron shook her head. James walked towards her coffee table and brought over a paper with her DNA results on it. After reading it, Sharon was also confused. What in the world was this?


	5. Where the hell am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO UwU ^w^ ^o^ UuU ^u^ UnU ^n^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit short. This is definitely a crack chapter. Enjoy.

_Space_

Steve woke up with his eyes blurry, palms sweaty, knees weak, (“mom’s spaghetti” Shuri’s voice echoed in his head making him snort). _Where am I?_ He tried to move around, but alas found himself bound to a chair, while his eyes were assaulted by the bright lights around him. _What the hell?_

“Ahh good the test subject is awake.”

An unfamiliar voice said right in front of him.

“He’s up sooner than expected, which is good to hear.”

Another answered. The one in front of Steve moved directly in his line of sight, blocking the lights, and he got a good look at the person. The alien’s skin was dark purple with the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. Their pupils, instead of being black were a darker green, giving the eyes a stone like depth. The Alien grabbed Steve’s face and started to inspect him. It first shined lights in his eyes, then his ears, finally his mouth. Then drew blood, swabbed DNA out of his mouth (the alien was very aggressive by just yanking his mouth open) and other tests which involved hair samples, fingernails, etc. That extremely weirded out Steve.

“Alright, he looks fine,”

The Alien that inspected him reported to the other.

“He should be ready for interrogation.”

“Thank you Zolka, I will deliver him to Jarkins.”

“For the great leader.”

“For the great leader.”

And with that Alien two snapped their fingers and the chair started to move… WHAT. Steve could feel the legs of the chairs rearranging themselves and then start to move, jostling him around a bit. Him and the alien went into the next room, where the only alien in there was standing around with a lot of nasty looking tools.

“Jarkins,” Alien 2 confirmed “Zolka reports that the prisoner is fit for interrogation.”

“Thank you Xerba.” Jarkins greeted. “Leave him here. For the great leader.”

“For the great leader.” With that Alien 2- Xerba left.

“Now earth man,” Jarkind picked up a sleek knife, and stalked towards Steve.

“Tell me how to replicate your super serum.”

_A while later_

Steve felt the knife slash across his skin again, leaving a pale thin scar that quickly disappeared.

“TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE SERUM!!!”

“I- d-d-don’t,” Steve grunted through gritted teeth. “K-know.” The knife was stabbed into his abdomen.

“DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU TOOK SOMETHING WITHOUT BEING A PART OF THE EXPERIMENT, AND WITHOUT KNOWING ALL THE RISKS!!” The alien shouted at Steve as the stab wound started to heal itself. You see, this knife was no ordinary knife, it was a special knife. One designed specifically for torture. The knife could harm you in any way, but it would never leave a scar. A person could be tortured for information for HOURS and the only concern is the prisoner passing out from pain.

“I--I d-don’t k-k-kno-w o-ok. I-- just t-ook -the-the,” Steve wheezed from the pain. “Serum--cause- they-and B-Bucky-- and I wanted-- to- help…”

Jarkins slapped Steve across the face.

“You have got to be kidding me, are you serious! I- *screams into hands* I can’t even right now.” Jarkins stormed off to the big machine in the center of the room.

“GUARDS!!! ESCORT THE PRISONER TO HIS CELL!!!”

He screamed into the intercom. He marched back to Steve, slapped him again and said,

“You better not be lying, because all I need is a little clearance and I can dig around that brain of yours.”

“Yeah no problem, did you really need to hit me again?”

“Yes, I cannot, I do not want any mistake in our relationship. We are not friends, we are not allies, I am here to destroy you and don’t you forget it.”

“You don’t see that on a greeting card everyday.”

Steve replied. Before Jarkin could retort, heavily armoured guards marched in and dragged Steve’s chair into a cell and yeeted him inside.


End file.
